Rebound
by Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234
Summary: [One-Shot, Slightly AU] "Zuko, no. I refuse to be a rebound." "Don't worry. You won't be." In which Ty Lee is on the night shift and Zuko is stressed. T for swearing. Ty Luko, with Sukka if you squint. .


**Rebound**

**"I refuse to be a rebound, Zuko." "Don't worry, Ty Lee. You aren't going to be." In which Ty Lee is on night shift and Zuko is stressed. **

Ty Lee dislikes the night shift. No, actually. She outright hates it.

The darkness gives her the creeps, the sounds outside give her the creeps, and it's freezing at night. But she knows, after the incident in Yu Dao, that Suki needs her rest, and she doesn't want someone to change their sleeping routine and take the night shift with her. So, she is standing outside of Zuko's bedroom, on high alert.

Zuko, on the other hand, is frustrated. He misses Mai. He regrets not telling her of his secret meetings with Ozai. But, most of all, he is angry.

Why can't he just do something right, for a change?

He thought that Mai would stay by his side forever...what a fool he was. How was he to know that one wrong move would send her running for the hills?

He doesn't even know where she is. She most probably went off to her parents.

But...but, he is the fire lord. Couldn't he...?

No. No he won't. He won't force her to be in his presence if she doesn't want to be.

He is also very...very stressed. His back is full of knots, his face is always stoic, and, if you pay a lot of attention, you can see that his hands are slightly quivering. Not to mention his lack of sleep.

Finally, he stands up from his place at the edge of the bed. His aching back protests loudly as he stalks up to the door and opens it.

Ty Lee's eyes flit to the door as it opens, light flooding out. Zuko steps out, head bowed and arms placed tensely at his side.

"Is something the matter?" Ty Lee asks, straightening and looking at the fire lord. "You look kinda tense."

Zuko flicks a glance at her. "Where's Suki?" He asks, curious.

"Oh, I told her I could take the night shift alone tonight. She's really tired after Yu Dao," the acrobat replies.

"Oh, okay," he says. He shouldn't really worried about the absence of Suki, because Ty Lee is capable of protecting him just fine by herself.

He starts to walk down the hall, unsure of where he wants to go, when Ty Lee yells a question from behind.

"Zuko?" She asks, staring after him. "Where are you going?"

Zuko stops, head slightly inclined to her. "For a walk," he replies.

"Should I...should I escort you?" She asks.

Zuko thinks for a moment. He knows he can defend himself. He knows that Ty Lee will not do anything to subdue his stress. He knows that she'll be very, very talkative.

But he also knows that, if she is still the Ty Lee that he remembers, she is probably scared to be alone.

"Sure," he says.

Ty Lee walks at first, but then cartwheels to catch up with the fire lord.

_Still the same old Ty Lee_, Zuko thinks idly as she approaches.

When they are side by side, Zuko starts walking. Ty Lee silently does the same. They are in the courtyard when Ty Lee finally speaks.

"Zuko, your aura is more red than usual," Ty Lee says, almost tentative.

Zuko stops in his tracks.

His stress, his frustration, his lack of sleep all clashes at once. And he snaps.

"Aura?" He asks. "Aura? Is that why you requested to escort me?! For an aura reading?! Well, I'll say one thing, Ty Lee, I don't give a shit about auras. I don't need to. If you're just going to give me about a bunch of voodoo crap, you can go back!"

Ty Lee keeps walking, face turned away, and says nothing. "Okay then," she says shakily. When Zuko doesn't follow, she stops. "Aren't you coming?" She asks.

Zuko doesn't miss the fact that she refuses to look at him, and he wonders if he's made her cry.

The thought makes him soften.

"Ty Lee..." He says, but she's started walking again, and he has to run to catch up. "Ty Lee, I'm – "

"Zuko, it's fine," she says. "It's not as easy as it was before to make me cry."

"Ty Lee, no," he replies, stopping again and grabbing her elbow. He feels he owes her an apology. "Ty Lee, I didn't mean to. It's just..."

"You're under a lot of stress," she replies. "I know. I understand."

Zuko spins her around to face him.

"No, Ty Lee. You didn't deserve to be yelled at. You were just being worried about me, and I should have seen that. It's just that, I've been really stressed lately, and I haven't gotten any sleep, and my back is killing me, and – "

"Wait, your back?" Ty Lee asks. "You need some help with it?"

"What?" Zuko replied, confused.

"Do you want me to take the pain away?" She asks.

Zuko looks at her, eyebrow raised. "How – "

"You know, a massage," she says. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna run on your back or anything."

Zuko stares at her for a moment. He figures he should just cave in to her. He did, after all, yell at her.

"Okay," he says. "Should we...go back to my room?"

Ty Lee shrugs. "Any bench is fine. As long as your comfortable to lie on it."

"Lead the way," he says.

Ty Lee nods and begins to lead him to a wooden bench with no back.

"Lie down," she says softly.

Zuko doesn't hesitate to comply, lying down on his stomach.

"You don't mind me..." She pauses. "Sitting on you, right?"

Zuko, in fact, does mind. It would make him feel strange. "No. Of course not."

She sits sideways on his butt, like a woman would sit on a horse. "Sorry," she says.

Before he can say that' it's okay, she presses her fingertips onto his right shoulder blade, just where it hurts.

"Agh!" He yelps in shock.

"That where it hurts?" She asks him.

He nods subtly. Ty Lee is surprisingly light.

She pushes down a bit harder on it, and circles her fingers.

Zuko is unable to hold back the moan of pleasure, and Ty Lee pauses.

"Something wrong?" He asks, inclining his head.

"N-no," Ty Lee says, but she is unable to stop the reddening of her cheeks. Zuko doesn't notice. "Everything's fine."

And then she continues to circle her fingers on the point, increasing the pressure.

"Wow, Zuko," she says. "You are really tense. Even your knots have knots!"

"I've been a bit stressed lately," he replies.

Ty Lee applies her other hand on his left shoulder blade, pushing down with her fingers and running it down his back to check for more knots.

Her hand is half way to the small of his back when he winces again, and she presses her fingers to the knot, massaging it gently.

Zuko shows more self restraint than before and holds back the moan of pleasure...his skin is tingling.

"Zuko," Ty Lee suddenly says. "Can I take your shirt off?"

Zuko freezes, processing this. "Wait, what?"

"It'll be easier like that," Ty Lee says timidly. "It's not like I'm gonna feel you up or anything."

Zuko realizes that she is as awkward about this idea as he is.

"Whatever," he says, as means of compliment.

Ty Lee tentatively grabs the hem of his shirt, pulling it up until it's caught in his armpits. Zuko helpfully puts his arms up and lifts his chest slightly, and Ty Lee pulls the rest off and casts it to the side.

His back is sweaty. Very sweaty.

Ty Lee uses this to her advantage, letting the sweat help her hands, just as lotion or oils would.

Zuko moans softly, and Ty Lee's blush is back on her face. But this time, she doesn't stop.

As her hands dance across his skin, doing wonders to his back, Zuko can feel chills going up and down his spine.

He doesn't know why. Ty Lee's touch never did this to him.

"Hmmm...Ty Lee..." Zuko says, unable to stop himself. "That feels good..."

Ty Lee's blush thickens, but she doesn't stop. She is leaning over him now, massaging his shoulders.

And suddenly she remembers something.

_"I really regret what I did to Zuko...I was just so mad that he thought he couldn't trust me. I-I think that I still love him."_

Mai. Talking to her. Telling her that she misses Zuko. She also remembers telling Mai that she'll do anything to help.

"You know, Zuko – " she pauses as Zuko turns to face her, and realizes how close they are.

"Yes, Ty Lee?" He whispers.

"Nothing," she squeaks. She can feel his breath, warm and full of life, on her face.

Zuko, too, seems slightly awkward as he turns his face the other way, blushing. "Okay."

Ty Lee sighs. How is she going to confront Zuko about it? 'Hey, you know, Mai broke up with you, but now she wants you back' or, maybe 'Mai really regrets breaking it off, but she still really loves you."

Somehow, she feels that Zuko might explode on her.

_"Mai still really loves you!" Ty Lee suddenly blurts out._

_"What?!" Zuko roars. He stands up, knocking her off of him and onto the floor. "You came here to tell me that?! Well, she can come here and say it to my – Ty Lee, why did you stop?"_

_"Huh?" says Ty Lee, who is still on the floor._

_"I said 'Why did you stop?'" Zuko replies._

Ty Lee is suddenly knocked back to the present, the scenario crashing and burning in her head.

"Oh, right." She says. "Sorry."

She begins to massage his shoulders again, and he lets out another moan.

"Hmm...that feels good."

And Ty Lee loses it.

"Sorry, Zuko, but my hands are getting tired," she says, standing up. "It was a pleasure to...massage you, though."

Zuko rolls over, face displaying confusion. "Okay, then," he says.

His back doesn't feel as bad as before, but he has half a mind to order Ty Lee to finish what she started.

But, he doesn't.

"You have quiet the hand there, Ty Lee," he says. He doesn't mention the other places her hand would do good to, but he tries to push it from his mind.

Ty Lee nods and tosses him his shirt, trying not to stare at his chiseled abs. "Still up for that walk?" She asks.

Zuko nods, grabbing the shirt from the air. "Yes," he says. He stands up as he slides the shirt on and they begin to walk side-by-side again.

Ty Lee, tired of the silence, decides to cartwheel ahead of him, glad for the use of her hands. Zuko rolls his eyes, but follows after her as they circle round the courtyard and towards the garden. Suddenly, Ty Lee yelps, mid-cartwheel, and collapses into a heap.

"Ty Lee?" He calls, worried. What happened? Did she get hit by something? What could it be? A dart from an assassin? A knife?

"I'm okay!" She calls back, sitting up. "I just...hurt my wrist."

Zuko runs up to her, kneeling next to her."Which one?" He asks.

She offers him her wrist in answer, and he takes it between his fingers.

"Agh!" She yelps as he squeezes it.

"Sorry, Ty Lee," he says. "We should go to my room and see how bad it is.." He stands up and, very gently, takes her other hand, pulling her up.

"Come on," he whispers, and gently begins to lead Ty Lee back to his bedroom. "How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as that other time," she replies. Zuko looks at her and realizes she is limping.

"Ty Lee..." He trails off.

"I'm alright," she says weakly. Zuko doesn't listen, crouching down to lift the hem of her dress up. There is already a bruise forming, all the way up...but that's not the only one. There are other, blemishes, long and puckered like burns and scratches, all over her legs, obviously from earlier times.

"Ty Lee..."

She slaps his hand away from the hem of her uniform, forcing him to drop the green silk. "Please don't," she whispers.

"Ty Lee, what happened to your leg?" He asks, incredulous. And he isn't talking about the long, stretching bruise that is obviously from her crash to the ground.

"Nothing," she replies.

"Ty Lee..." He whispers.

"Let's just say...someone taught me to not cry so easily," Ty Lee says. Zuko looks up, about to say something, but notices the look on Ty Lee's face, and shuts his mouth.

He stands, but crouches in front of her again. "Get on." He says.

Ty Lee shakes her head. "I'm not gonna let you carry me, Zuko."

Zuko purses his lips. "Fine." And he turns around and hauls her up into his arms – bridal style. "Let's go."

Ty Lee doesn't bother to struggle. She just tucks her face into his neck and relaxes, taking in his warmth. "Zuko," Ty Lee whispers, tickling his neck with her breath.

"Yes, Ty Lee?" He asks.

"You're so warm," she replies.

Zuko doesn't answer, just staring ahead as he carries her. He doesn't know what to feel. He doesn't know what to say. He just keeps walking. When they arrive in his room, everything is as he left it. The fire is burning in the lantern. The bed is still untouched. And the desk is still littered with papers.

He gently sets Ty Lee on the bed, in a sitting position up against the head board, crawls up beside her and takes her wrist once again. Ty Lee just watches as he carefully takes her wrist between his pale fingers and winces in pain as he squeezes it. "Ow."

"I think you...twisted it," he says slowly. He puts her wrist down and looks at her, eyes filled with concern. "You should let it rest. If an assassin comes, I can defend myself."

"But, Zuko – "

"You'd just hurt yourself more," he cuts in.

"I'd gladly do that for the Firelord," Ty Lee replies stubbornly.

Zuko is about to protest, when he looks at her. Really looks at her. Her eyes are so gray, so alive. Like a storm itself. And her pale skin is smooth and almost silken.

"What happened to your legs, Ty Lee?" He asks in a husky whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Ty Lee sighs. "Back after Azula had us imprisoned...one of the guards, they...they..." She sniffs, looking away. "They ... raped me. When I fought back...they burned and cut me."

Zuko bites his lip. She is so beautiful. Her legs...were so perfect, marred by those idiot guards. His hand slowly rises to cup her cheek – her skin is soft and warm – turning her head to face him, and he leans forwards. Ty Lee is frozen as he leans closer and closer.

_"I still really love him."_

His breath is suddenly cold on her face, his hand is giving her shivers. He's getting closer and closer and closer and...

"Zuko, no," she says, drawing away. "I refuse to be a rebound."

"Don't worry, Ty Lee, you won't be," he says, caught in the moment. He begins to lean forward again, but Ty Lee draws away.

"Zuko, you can't...I can't..._we_ can't..." She shakes her head and scoot off his bed. "Mai still loves you."

And, just like that, she out the door. Zuko knows she won't leave for good. He knows that she is loyal to her duty. He has half a mind to demand she come back and finish what she started.

But he doesn't

* * *

"Ty Lee, what's wrong?" Asks Suki as she walks into their shared house, which Mai provided to them when she requested they become Zuko's bodyguards.

Ty Lee is crying, and limping. She looks absolutely distraught.

"Suki, he...I..._we_..." She gulps.

Suki understands. She knows that Ty Lee likes Zuko.

"You kissed?" She asks, rushing to help her.

"N-no," the acrobat replies. She sniffs. Her makeup I running. "But we almost did."

Suki helps her onto the couch. "Oh, Ty..."

"The worst part was pushing him away," Ty Lee whispers. "He looked so hurt."

Suki sighs, wanting to change the subject. "What happened to your leg?" She asks.

_"Ty Lee...what happened to your legs?" Zuko's voice rings through her head._

"I tripped while doing a cartwheel and twisted my wrist. Not to mention my leg is bruised..." Ty Lee pauses; gulps. "He saw."

Suki, yet again, understands. "All of them?" She asks incredulously.

Ty Lee sniffs and shakes her head. "No. Just the ones on my legs."

"Oh, Ty Lee," Suki says, eyes full of remorse. "I should have been there..."

"No, no it's alright," Ty Lee says. "I'm gonna go to bed now."

Suki watches as Ty Lee limps up the stairs, up to bed.

She wonders if Zuko is reacting the same way.

* * *

Zuko doesn't react the same way.

He blows up at every provocation. All his servants watch in fear as he stomps through the halls. One man rubs his elbow resentfully after being stampeded on by fleeing servants.

His schedule is wiped clean. He misses breakfast and lunch, choosing to sit and brood in his study all day, and he doesn't leave the room unless he needs to pee.

Most of all, he doesn't answer any knocks on his door.

Which is exactly why Sokka is now standing outside, having been requested by Aang to check in on him after being notified by an anonymous source that Zuko was being cranky.

Sokka knocks on the door.

No answer.

He knocks again.

No answer.

He purses his lips before opening the door.

"Get out," Zuko says, his back to the door, thinking it's one of those more audacious servants who have threatened him all day about telling Uncle Iroh about his little cranky day. "I don't care if you notify the freaking avatar about it. Just get the hell out of my room!"

Sokka closes the door behind him and sits at the edge of Zuko's bed.

"Hi, Zuko," the boy greets.

"Go away," Zuko growls.

"Zuko, what the hell is wrong with you? Aang told me that someone told him that you're being more angry than usual. Is it still about Mai?"

Zuko is silent, and Sokka sighs.

"There are plenty more fish in the sea, Zuko," Sokka says. "I'm sure that – "

"It isn't Mai. It's Ty Lee."

Blink

Blink

Blink

"Wait, What?!" Sokka exclaims. "I thought you hated her!"

"I never hated her, you idiot," Zuko snaps. "I've known her since we were kids."

"Wait a second...were you two secretly dating?" Sokka says suspiciously.

"No. I...I tried to kiss her last night and she rejected me," Zuko replies. He rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling, and groans.

"Are you sure you weren't rebounding?" Sokka asks suspiciously.

"Funny. You were so taken with the idea a moment ago."

Sokka sighed, and lay down next to him. "What exactly happened?"

"Well...I cupped her face and moved in on her, but she backed away and said she didn't want to be a rebound. And then I told her she wouldn't be one...and tried to kiss her again, but then she backed away again and said that Mai still loves me," Zuko groans again.

"Well...Mai is her best friend..." Sokka trails off.

Zuko sniffs. He's not sure if he misses Mai as much anymore. Perhaps it was just longing to have another person by his side. "But Mai broke up with me."

"Listen, dude. What if I started moving in on your ex that you still love...how pissed would you be?"

Zuko stares at the ceiling for a moment. "Pissed enough to whoop your ass. And never speak to you again."

"Exactly. Ty Lee is Mai's best friend. She doesn't want to jeopardize it."

"I suppose so," Zuko sighs. "And besides, she probably doesn't reciprocate."

"Are you kidding me?" Sokka asks. "She freaking loves you!"

"Excuse me?"

"Suki's always telling me about how Ty Lee is so in love with you, but she doesn't want to do anything about it because of Mai."

"...oh."

"Now, come on. I know your stomach must be eating a hole through your back after you've missed all these meals. I'll take you to the local tavern," Sokka says, standing up, walking around to Zuko's side and holding out his hand to help the sulky boy up. "I'll even pay."

The corners of Zuko's lips quirk up, before him and Sokka clasped wrists.

"Sure."

* * *

When it comes night time, Zuko is completely ready to face Ty Lee and tell her that he understands about the whole friendship thingy, and that he understands that she doesn't like him that way and everything.

But when Suki approaches for the night shift, completely alone, he narrows his eyes.

"Hey, where's..." He trails off.

"Ty Lee is at home recovering from her wrist injury," Suki says emotionlessly.

Zuko purses his lips. "Okay, then."

_I'll just talk to her tomorrow._

Tomorrow comes, and still no Ty Lee. And then the next day. And the next day. And the next day.

His stress is returning again, and his back is aching like hell. He needs to talk with Ty Lee.

* * *

Ty Lee receives the summons to the palace two weeks later, while she is hanging out with Mai. They are sitting in her room.

Ty Lee hasn't told Mai about it, of course. Mai would be heartbroken.

"The fire lord requests the presence of a certain 'Lin Ty Lee'" the man says when Ty Lee opens the door. Her wrist is almost healed.

"The-the firelord? As in Firelord Zuko?" Ty Lee squeaks.

"No, ma'am," the soldier says sarcastically. She can almost see the sarcastic look on his skull-mask covered face. "Fire Lord Sozin."

"O-okay," Ty Lee stammers. When the Fire Lord sends you summons, it's mandatory you accept. "Tell him I'll be right there."

And then she closes the door. Later, she would think to herself how familiar his voice sounded.

Sokka removes his helmet and tosses it to the side as he sits on the edge of Zuko's bed.

"How can you wear that stuff?" He asks the meditating boy. "It's so damn heavy!"

Zuko cracks an eye open. "I was practically born wearing royal fire nation regalia. That stuff is light as a feather in comparison."

"So...you sure you know what to say?" Sokka asks.

"I'm positive."

Mai looked at her curiously. "He summoned you?"

Ty Lee nodded.

"Why?" She asked. Her usual monotone was completely gone.

"I...I dunno," Ty Lee lies.

"Ty Lee, I know you're lying. You've been so...jumpy ever since you got those injuries."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't."

"Ty Lee, I already know that you like him."

"Wait, what?!" Ty Lee asks, tuning to the girl.

"I already know. I've just been waiting for you to tell me."

"How would you know?" Ty Lee asks.

"You're my best friend, Ty Lee. Of course I would notice," Mai answers simply.

"Wait...so you aren't mad?" Ty Lee replies.

"No...not really. So what happened that night?"

"He...tried to kiss me. But I backed out cause I know you still love him."

Mai freezes. "Just go ahead."

"What?"

"Be with him. I've already trashed my chance with him. And I know how much you like him. Just...go," Mai says. Ty Lee turns to her friend. There are actual tears welling in her eyes.

"Mai..."

"Just go before I change my mind!" Mai yells.

And Ty Lee stares at her for a moment before tying her sash and nodding. She walks to the door, but then pauses at the doorway. "We'll...still be..."

Mai stares at her. "Of course. Nothing can ruin this."

And she watches as Ty Lee nods and walks down the hall, before collapsing to her knees and sobbing.

* * *

Zuko is meditating when Ty Lee enters the room. "Zuko..." Ty Lee greets.

"Ty Lee, I understand now," he says. "I understand why you backed out of that kiss."

"You..do?" She asks, still standing in his doorway.

"Yes. I understand now that you...don't reciprocate...and you don't want to jeopardize your relationship with Mai..." He trails off. "Sokka told me you like me."

Ty Lee freezes. "Yes...I do..."

"So it's true, then?" He asks.

Ty Lee nods. "Y-yes."

For the first time, Zuko actually turns to look at her. "I don't like you, Ty Lee." He says.

"Okay," she replies.

So he brought her here to tell her that? How heartless.

"I guess I'll just..." She turns to leave, but is shocked when the bed suddenly creaks, and Zuko is all of a sudden turning her around to face him.

"I love you," he confesses.

For a moment, Ty Lee is frozen in time, and then Zuko let's go of her arm and turns away. "You can go now. I know you don't want to mess things up with Mai. I just couldn't...not tell you."

"Mai let me," Ty Lee whispers.

Zuko turns to her. "What?"

"Mai...she told me it was okay to..." She pauses. "Love you."

There's a moment where their eyes both slowly drift towards each other, and then Zuko cups her cheek and catches her lips with his. Ty Lee kisses back.

Suddenly, though she draws away.

"Zuko – "

"You're not a rebound," he cuts in, before wrapping her tiny waist in his arms and dips his head down to meet his lips with hers.

**A/N: yes, yes. Zuko and Mai are slightly OOC. I think I got Ty Lee pretty well, but I won't know unless you tell me. I tried editing as much as possible, but it's two in the morning and I'm on mobile typing this, so...**

**This was originally supposed to be a dark an angsty smutfic, but I decided I still need more practice with smut** **and changed it to fluff. Hope you like!**

**Edit I-don't-know-what-the-date-is-and-I'm-too-lazy-to- get-off-my-ass-and-check-the-calendar: So, yeah. I tried to edit it as best as I could now that my CPU's back (dasrightbitches) but chu can inform me of any mistakes I missed XD**


End file.
